The story of Percy Jackson
by Kaidon of Mdama
Summary: This is the story of the young orphan, Spartan-B313 better known as Percy Jackson and his journey through the Human-Covenant war and the second Giant war. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, World of Warcraft or Halo. Those are property of Rick Riordan, Blizzard and 343 industries.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

"Alright that about sums everything up." I say wrapping up the meeting with the other Horde leaders. "Meeting adjourned."

"For the Horde!"

The cheer, uttered so often and always with such passion, filled the hold. Everyone stands up and prepares to leave. However Eitrigg remains where he is. "Wait warchief." He calls out.

"You have told me about how you got here. But I am still curious about something." He continues.

I shrug and sit down. "What's that?"

"I want to know about your childhood and teenage years." He replies smiling. The other leader probably heard this and they all sit down.

I raise an eyebrow. "This will take a while so are you guys sure you wanna listen?"

Sylvanas smirks. "Well we were all supposed to head to Gallywix's welcome to the Horde party. So please make it as long as possible."

I chuckle. "Ok you might wanna sit down."

* * *

**Flashback (Percy is around six here.)**

"Percy wale up." My step father Paul says shaking me. I finally stir and notice at the urgent look on his face. "What wrong daddy?"

"Wake sister and get dressed, we're leaving." He says ignoring my question.

"But why?" I ask.

Paul winces then snaps. "Percy this is not the time. Just get your sister and I'll explain everything later."

I nod before he leaves to talk to my mom. I gently nudge my twin sister Persephone. She sits up and stares at me with a familiar pair of sea green eyes. "What is it?" She asks groggily.

"Mommy and daddy said to get dressed." I say.

Persephone grabs her clothes and changes in the bathroom. I grab a pair of jeans from the drawer along with a T-shirt and slip them on I tug on my socks and shoes. Persephone emerges and I give her socks and sneakers.

Our mom grabs her as soon a she has her sneakers tied. We all pile into the car and my step-dad drives like a maniac.

My mom turns on the radio to listen to the news. The reporter cries out in a frantic tone. _"The marine forces have been unsuccessful in holding the Covenant back are now making their way to the capital."_

So thats why my parents have been anxious to leave. I heard enough stories about the Covenant to know how scary they are.

"All remaining marine, police and militia forces have been ordered back to the orbital elevator to oversee evacuations"

We head to elevator where a sergeant and four officers are protecting the elevator. We and dozens of other evacuees climb aboard.

"This ones full!" The sergeant says on his radio and the elevator moves up. We reach the top of the elevator. "We'll wait for the ship that is going to pick us up." My step-dad says.

"There it is." My mom says smiling and pointing at a ship about to enter the station. Just when it's about to enter a purple lance of light cut through the ship, turning it into a fiery inferno.

The elevator is suddenly rocked by an explosion.

"What was that!" The sergeant snaps.

"Plasma damage!" One officer says. "The Covenant have boarded the-AHHHH!" He was cut down by Covenant monsters.

"RETURN FIRE!" The sergeant roars firing his pistol.

The officers fire their own guns at the Covenant. One of them shoots a small aliens gas mask off. The small creature panics, running around the grabbing Persephone. The little creature finally runs out of air and dies.

My parents crouch down on the floor covering us with their bodies. The remaining Covenant cut down two of the officers.

The sergeant looks at the last remaining officer whose firing his shotgun."We need to get the civilians out of here."

The officer nods. "This way everyone!" He leads us through a cavernous hallway followed by the Covenant. The aliens fire their weapons at us, killing several civilians.

One plasma round strikes my mom in the back. I cry out in anguish and kneel down to help her. Paul kneels down to help her but is struck by a crystalline needle in the neck.

"Percy…protect your sister." He gasps as a massive split-lip alien in blue armor approaches him. The alien steps on his back then fires his gun at his unprotected neck.

"NO!" Persephone wails, falling to her knees and letting tears from her eyes.

"Persephone we need to leave." I say nudging her.

"We can't leave them Percy." She protests.

The alien looms over us with his gun pointed at Persephone. I rush in front of her determined to protect her.

The officer blasts the alien in the chest with his shotgun. The aliens armor flares up but he gets up and growls.

The officer pumps his gun then shoots the alien in the chest, blowing it up, however more Covenant are heading this way.

"Get your sister." The officer orders me.

"She won't leave." I reply.

The officer swears then picks her up. I run beside him as he orders the door behind us to be closed, cutting the Covenant off from their pursuit.

* * *

"We'll wait in this loading docks until another evac ship arrives." The officer says.

I breath a sigh of relief and sit down beside Persephone to comfort her.

"Don't worry sis," I say wrapping my arms around her. "These door will hold the Covenant back."

The doors are then blown open by a small Covenant holding a very large yellow gun. The officer fires his shotgun as everyone else tries to run away or shot down. I grab Persephone's hand and look for a hiding place. The two of us hide under several supply crates in the corner.

I finally let my tears fall and bring Persephone, the last of my family closer to me.

I don't know how long we've been hiding but the Covenant continue scouring the room, looking for survivors. Occasionally dragging someone who tried hiding and executing them with a quick shot in the head. One person hiding near us snaps and makes a run for a rifle in the hands of a dead officer. Three bird headed aliens fire needle guns at his spine, and the man crumples to the ground.

But the bird creatures aren't done, they surround the man who desperately tries to crawl away and tear him to pieces. Persephone makes the mistake of letting out a small squeak.

A split-lip alien in red armor this time approaches our hiding spot with gun raised. I pull Persephone closer, determined to take any fire for her. He's about 5 meters from the crates when I hear gunfire. This gunfire doesn't sound like the hum of plasma, but instead it's the metallic sound of human rifles.

The alien turns back and fires his gun at the new attacker. I risk a quick glance and see a squad of marines driving back the Covenant. One figure I notice stands out from the rest. He's a huge human wearing red/yellow armor that covers every inch of his body, and in both hands is a machine gun turret. A Spartan, I've heard plenty of stories about them from my friends at school. Like how they could take on entire armies by themselves.

He and the marines mow down any Covenant dumb enough to get in their way. The red armored alien fought the hardest firing his rifle until it overheats then draws a small knife made of energy.

The alien charges towards the Spartan but he raises his weapon like a club and smashes the aliens skull in with a single blow.

"Fan out and look for survivors." He orders the marines.

They look around the loading dock for anyone still alive, but everyone else is dead.

The Spartan glances in our direction and we both creep closer to the crates. "It's all right." He calls out heading towards us. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He stops right in front of me and removes his helmet. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you. My name is Jorge." He turns to the marines. "I found survivors, two kids."

"Are you a Spartan?" Persephone asks with shining eyes.

Jorge chuckles. "I see you've heard of us."

Me and Persephone share glances. We've always looked up to them. "The two of us wanted to become Spartans when we get older. I'm Percy, and this is my twin sister Persephone."

Jorge leads us away from the crates and into a gunship that lands on the hanger. "Where are your parents?"

The two of us begin tearing up again. "Dead." Persephone sobs.

Jorge nods sympathetically. "The two of you want to be Spartans when you get older right?"

We both nod vigorously.

"Then come with me and you'll be Spartans." He smiles.

**Authors note: This is meant to be warchief Percy and Persephone's backstory and hopefully it will explain how they became a Spartan-IIIs. Also another important thing to remember is that here the second Titan war and the great prophecy has been retconned, but the second Giant war and prophecy of the seven will still happen. Also Rachel Elizabeth Dare is also still the oracle.**

**And this is the same Jorge as the one in Halo Reach, although he still hasn't joined NOBLE team here. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

The navy man puts his hand on my shoulder. "Nervous?"

I look up at him and nod. "Yes sir."

The soldier chuckles. "I told you don't need to call me sir."

I glance at Persephone who's looking even greener than she did when we left the spaceship. She's already filled up a barf bag.

"You said there are other children like us." Persephone says, wiping vomit from her mouth. "Where are they?"

"They're in other ships. Because they like the rest of you are going through a...test." The naval officer explains.

"Not more test." I mutter rubbing my arm where they got my blood.

"Not that kind of tests." The navy man assures me. "This is more like a bravery test."

"We're brave." Persephone says standing up.

The navy man ruffles her hair. "I know you're brave but your trainers down there want to see that."

The navy man hands us each a large black bag and asks us to strap them in. "Report any looseness." He instructs us.

The Pelicans doors suddenly open. "Well time to jump." The man grins.

My eyes widen. "You're going to jump."

His grin broadens. "No, you are."

"WHAT," Persephone shrieks as all the kids back up as far away from the door as they can.

"Don't worry you have the proper equipment." He says pointing at my backpack. I realize it's not a backpack but a parachute. "Just remember to pull the red handle."

We all slowly lineup as the one-by-one all the kids jump of the Pelican. Soon me and Persephone were the only ones left.

"What the hell are the two of you waiting for." The navy man barks, far harsher than he was a few minutes ago.

Me and my sister share glances and I nod reassuringly. Together the two of us leap of the edge. I tumble in the air, tumbling and screaming.

The ground is quickly getting bigger. I'm probably only a few hundred feet from the ground when I remember the man's instructions.

"Just remember to pull the red handle."

I grab the handle and yank it with all my strength.

There was a ripping sound and something unraveled from his pack. I'm still falling but much slower. I don't even need to look up to know that my parachute had been deployed. I look down, trying to find Persephone.

She's nowhere to be seen.

I frantically look around trying to find my sister. I finally see her above me to my right, with her parachute out.

We both land on the ground surrounded by everyone. I open my mouth again but a scream didn't come out. Instead it was laughter. Persephone lands beside me and begins laughing and grinning.

"Can we do that again?" She asks her eyes filled anxiety and excitement.

Everyone is staring at us but I don't care. It's been such a long time since either of us laughed or even just smiled. Among those staring at us is a Spartan and an older man in a marine uniform.

The marine walks up to the two of us and nods approvingly. "Cadets," He shouts to all the kids watching. "These are exactly what you should try to be."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. By the hard expression the marine gives he wasn't someone who gives compliments lightly.

"You saw how they not only faced the danger but laughed at it. That's what we're looking for in Spartans." He then turns to the two of us. "If you two keep up that attitude you got a future as Spartans."

We both beam with pride.

* * *

Later at dinner me and Persephone sit alone. I take one bite from the food they gave us and nearly gag. How could soldiers stand eating this stuff everyday?

A girl walk over to us and smiles shyly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." Persephone says. The girl sits down beside her.

"That was really brave of you." She says.

"We all jumped out of the plane." I remind her. "It was nothing."

She shrugs. "Anyway I'm Kat." She offers her hand to shake.

We both shake her hand and eat in silence. Persephone picks up and apple, probably the only edible thing in the food they gave us.

However two of the bigger boys walks up to her and snatches the apple from her hand. "Hey!" Persephone protests.

"Whatcha gonna do about it loser." He taunts taking a bite out of her apple. I step in between the two of them and growl. "Give it back."

The boy shoves me down. "Get lost wimp."

Persephone punches him in the face. The other boy steps forward but I jerk my legs forward, hitting him in the chest.

The other kids stop eating and watch our fight. I see the blood dripping from his face as the first boy gets up. Kat and Persephone both shove him back down. Persephone places her knee on his chest and raises her fist.

I step forward to help her when suddenly I feel an electric jolt on my back. I manage to roll to my back and see the plder marine bareing his teeth and brandishing a stun baton.

"What the hell is going on here cadets?" He growls.

Persephone gets off the boy and says. "It's not Percy's fault."

"Ya," Kat agrees lowering her dinner tray which she was gonna use to beat the boys. "Percy was just trying to protect us."

The marine raises an eyebrow. "Protect you? By the looks of it you don't need much protecting."

He then turns to the boys. "Now what were you two doing?"

The two boys shrink back then mutter apologies and try to hide behind the crowd. The marine grabs the two of them by the shirt collar. "Sorry ain't good enough. The two of ypu are gonna spend tonight washing everyones dishes."

"Yes chief Mendez." They say quietly.

Mendez turns to leave but before that he flashes me a quick smile. "Good job cadet."

I wanted to grin but instead I simply nod like a proper soldier.

* * *

After that night me and Persephone prepare for bed when she looks over from the top bunk and grins.

"First step to becoming Spartans." She says.

I return the smile and relax on my bed. "One day we'll avenge them." I promise her. "We'll avenge all our friends who died that day."

Persephone nods sadly, she told me she still has nightmares about what happened. "Are you sure about this. Percy what if you die? I've lost too many friends and family already. I can't lose you too."

I sober up. I never really thought of that, looking at her face and seeing her on the verge of tears I shake my head. "Thats not gonna happen. I promise we'll be together, until the end. A twin swear."

She gives me an impish grin. "Twin swear."

The two of us laugh and fall asleep.

* * *

**No POV**

A marine sergeant enters the room where Mendez and Kurt are discussing Beta companies new training regimen.

"Sirs?" The sergeant says giving a crisp salute.

The two men look up and see the marine waiting for them. "What is it sergeant Hedge?" Kurt asks looking down to see the rather short marine.

"Do you know those two kids. The twins Jorge rescued." He asks.

Mendez grunts. "I see a lot potential in them."

"Theres something different about those two kids." Hedge says sniffing the air. "They could be godlings. But they're too young to be sure."

Kurt shrugs remembering his own godly mother. "So, we have plenty of Half-bloods in the Spartan program."

Hedge removes his cap and scratches his horns. "Sir, they're only six. I shouldn't have been able to smell them at this age, but I can and that means they're-"

Hedge stops himself from saying the rest, he didn't need to. They all understand what he's saying and how dangerous it could be if he's right.

"God damn, if the gods find out...well the covies ain't gonna be our only problem." Mendez comments. "What are your orders Lieutenant Colonel?"

Kurt thinks for a moment then finally says. "You can keep an eye on them but don't give them any special treatment. They deserve to be treated like regular people before we have to tell them."

With that all three of them nod soberly.

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long guys. I was alternating between stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No POV**

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Lieutenant Commander Ambrose says to the assembled Beta company.

Three hundred heads turn to face him.

"When I started training this company 6 years ago we selected the 418 best children to train. Now only the top 300 have been chosen. Those 300 are you."

All the candidates promptly begin cheering.

"However," Lieutenant Ambrose continues. "Today you will all take your final test in your training. You will all be generically augmented to increase your strength, speed and endurance."

"After that-" Lieutenant Ambrose bite his lower lip as if recalling a bad memory. "You will all be shipped out to fight the Covenant. Welcome to the Spartans." He says giving all the future spartans a crisp salute.

All the spartans stand in attention and return his salute.

**Kurt's POV**

Mendez claps me on the shoulder. "Well thats three hundred more spartans ready to battle for humanity."

"It won't be a battle, it'll be a massacre." I say bitterly.

Mendez sighs. We both know full well that for most of Beta company their first mission is quite likely to be their last.

"Lieutenant Ambrose can I talk to you in private?" A voice says behind me.

I turn around and see Persephone standing there.

"Of course private." I says steering her to the hallway. "What is it?"

"Why were you so shaken up during your speech." She asks.

I stare a her for a moment, surprised that she noticed. I sigh. "Well you see the last company I trained, Alpha company was wiped out by the Covenant."

"And your worried that we're gonna end up like that." She guesses.

I nod, sometimes forgetting how sharp Persephone's mind is despite not even being in her teens yet.

"Yes"

"Don't worry," She assures me. "You've trained us well, we'll make it through."

A knot forms in my chest. From the guilt of sending this bright young girl who's not even a teenager yet to her death.

I forces a smile. "I'm sure you'll do great."

She gives Kurt a small smile. "Just don't tell anyone we had this talk."

I ruffle her hair. Despite trying to look tough in front of the other spartans Persephone has always been sweet and somewhat and a bit shy. "Just remember your training and try to follow orders."

Her smile broadens into an impish grin. "We both know that I probably won't do that."

My fake smile turns into a genuine a beaming. Persephone and her brother has been some of my favorite cadets. Neither of them have ever been afraid to speak their mind and both of them have a rebellious streak. I've received more than one report of them fighting or stealing food.

She walks to the pelican which will take them to the medical station and her augmentations.

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

I fire my last sniper round. "Percy duck!"

Percy dives down as the sniper round whizzes over his head and strikes the Spartan behind him.

Percy gets up and hisses. "Sis you're supposed to say duck before shooting. I thought you learned that when you accidentally killed our squad."

I rub the back of my neck. "Ya accidentally." I say nervously. "Percy behind you!"

He whirls around and fires half his pistols clip behind him. Fortunately a few of those rounds find their mark. The Spartan falls to the ground.

I jump down from the tree and Percy kicks me an assault rifle from a dead Spartan.

"How many our left?" He asks.

"Three from Xiphos and two from Scimitar and one from Falcata." I reply placing a fresh clip into my gun.

The sounds of the jungle was drowned out by an huge explosion. "Make that zero from Falcata." I grin remembering Falcata squads last position. I kneel down to examine the 'corpses' of the Spartans.

"Look at this." Percy says. "At his boots theres rock residue from the caves."

I grin. "The caves huh."

We dash through the jungles and head straight to the caves. Unfortunately it's nearly a 60 feet straight up.

The two of us spend the next half hour scaling the cliffs. This normally should have left me drained but after the augmentation procedure I still feel energized and ready for battle.

We crouch down behind some rocks at the caves entrance.

Percy peers through and looks at me. "All three of them are inside. They're huddled around a map. It looks like they're planning their next move."

"Not for long." I say, hefting my rifle.

"Grenades on three."

"one"

I pull a grenade from my belt. "two"

I remove the pin.

"Three"

At once we both leap out of our cover and throw our grenades. My grenade lands in the middle of the three of them. One Spartan covers the grenade with his body while the other two scramble for their weapons. Percy's was a flash bang which sends them into a panic.

We wait five seconds for the cave to clear up then open fire. The two remaining members of Xiphos realize what happening and return fire. The only difference is we were able to aim our guns first.

One Spartan-III gets thirty assault rifle stun rounds her chest. The other one manages to take cover behind some rocks. Percy moves closer, firing his gun at the rocks, trying to keep him pinned down.

Percy's gun stops firing.

"What's wrong?" I shout, rolling aside as the Xiphos Spartan fires his DMR at me. I reach down for my pistol when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my leg.

I try to move it but my right leg goes numb. I look up and see the Xiphos Spartan with his DMRs barrel smoking. Despite wearing a helmet I can tell he's grinning. He raises his DMR and fires.

Percy tackles me out of the way and shoots the Spartan with his pistol.

"I owe you one." I mutter.

Percy helps me to my feet. "You owe me a lot more than one."

We scrounge the camp looking for anything we can use. I pick up some extra sniper rounds and reload my gun. I lie down outside the cave looking for anyone from scimitar.

Up here with my sniper I could take anyone out with just one move of a finger. I felt like a god.

"Hey sis you might wanna see this." Percy calls out. I sling my sniper rifle and hobble over to him. "What is it?" I asks.

"It looks like Xiphos has been tracking everyones movement." He says, holding out a map which has several markers.

"These blue one close to the cave are probably us." He explains. "The red one by the rver was probably Falcatas and the green ones in the jungle are Scimitar."

"How would they know where the other teams are?" I inquire.

Percy shrugs. "The other two from Xiphos probably reported it while they wandered the woods. Either way that only leaves two other spartans from top honors.

I smile as well. The two of us were never really like or respected by the other Spartans. Maybe winning the war games could change that. "Then what are we waiting for."

* * *

It took a lot longer than expected. Mainly because I had to limp and hobble through the forests with my numb leg. I try to climb up a tree but I barely get two feet before I fall down.

Percy chuckles. "Do you want me to carry you up?"

I hold out my arms. "Yes"

Percy sighs and crouches down for me to climb on. He easily climbs on the trees before dropping me on a high branch. Percy then jumps down and walks around the tree. I slump my head back and raise my sniper.

I look through the zoomed scope looking for the two Spartans. Although they are likely camouflaged Percy thought me some tricks to find them, like looking for the moving shadows.

I carefully scan the area until I see on silhouette move. I fire my rifle at it. The round shorts out his armor but the Spartan doesn't go down.

He rams into Percy, throwing his full wait on him. The two of them fall on the ground grappling.

Percy throws a right hook on the Spartans face. He staggers back as Percy jumps to his feet. Percy gives him an uppercut to the jaw.

The Spartan growls and kicks Percy in the stomach. Percy fall back into a tree. The other Scimitar Spartan leaps from a bush and lands on Percy's back.

I aim my rifle at one of the Spartans but he tackles Percy. "Try shooting me with out hitting you brother!" He taunts.

I growl throwing my rifle aside and draw a pistol. I fire one round into the one of the Spartans leg.

"Ahhh!" He growls. The Scimitar Spartan grabs a rock and throws it at me. The rock hits my head and tumble out of the tree.

"No!" Percy cries. He roars and runs back into the tree, knocking the Spartan of his back. He picks up a branch and smacks the other Scimitar Spartan in the face.

Percy moves to a combat stance as he give the Scimitar Spartan a roundhouse kick. His teammate sneaks behind him and removes Percy's helmet. The two Spartans attack as one and punch Percy in the face. The Spartans throws a few quick blows to Percy's exposed face.

Percy dizzily staggers around, unable to fight back. As one they both punch him right in the face.

Percy's blood gush from his face. "Hey!" I yell.

Percy collapses on the ground, blood oozing from his face and unconscious. I rush forward and kick one Scimitar Spartan in the face. I throw two punches to his face followed by a swift kick to his crotch. I hoist Percy over my shoulders and limp back to the river.

For some reason the water always relaxed me and made me feel better. I'm sure Percy feels the same way. I splash some water to his face and to my astonishment the blood stops flowing.

But I don't care cause I'm too relived to Percy ok. Percy open his eyes and gives me a smile.

I help him to his feet and I hand him my spare pistol. The two of us aim our guns at the direction the Spartans come from.

One shadow flickers and I open fire on him. Another shadow jumps out and pulls out a humbler stun device.

I catch his arm mid-swing and punch him in the cheek. I knee him in the leg and kick him in the back of his knee.

I grin triumphantly and crack my knuckles as he falls to his knees. He whirls his humbler stun device and strikes me in the gut. He then punches me so hard it knocks my helmet off.

I fall back into the creek while Percy runs forward to help. Suddenly my vision clears up and I feel revitalized. He gives him a jab to the solar plexus and brings both fists down to Scimitar Spartans back. The Spartan stuns Percy's leg then knocks Percy of his feet.

The Spartan dips his stun device into the water, electrifying it.

After five seconds he stops and turns his attention to Percy. He kicks Percy in the chest and stomps on him.

"Leave him alone. He's out already." I protest.

The Scimitar Spartan scoffs at me and kicks Percy again. I close my eyes as my temper flares.

"I said leave. Him. ALONE!" I shout as a torrent of water erupts behind me and hits the Spartan.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"YOU DARE HAVE A CHILD POSEIDON!" Zeus roars. His voice could probably have been heard from Cairo station.

"Two children brother." Hades reminds coldly.

Zeus curses and sends a storm to San Francisco. "Have you forgotten about our oath brother."

Poseidon grits his teeth and snaps. "Don't act so innocent brothers. I know that both of you also have children in the Spartan program."

Both their angry expressions crumble as all the other Olympians stop arguing and look at them.

"Don't think I don't know about John or Allison." Poseidon growls.

Hera walks up to them and slaps all three of them across the face. "So your telling me that none of you could keep your oath about not having children."

None of them look quite angry or smug anymore. "With all due respect my lords. Those cadets are my men and you all made an oath with the UNSC that all your children will serve in the defense corps once their old enough. And as their CO it's up to me on what happens to those kids."

Zeus scowls. "And I still outrank you Lieutenant Commander. I order you to kill those children."

"You will do no such thing Spartan!" Poseidon shouts, raising his trident and pointing it at Zeus.

"I agree with Zeus. These children are far too dangerous." Hades says.

This will clearly end with them drawing weapons on each other. I step forward. "How about a compromise. One of the twins fights in the front lines while the other is sent to camp Half-blood. There you have one of Poseidon's kids as a bargaining chip and both are kept alive."

Zeus and Hades don't look particularly pleased but they both grudgingly agree.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the present time**

**No POV**

Pecry looks up from the table to see the reaction of his men. Most are speechless while others are chalkwhite. All however have epressions contorted with rage.

"You were there champion." An orc growls. "And they betray you like this? What a dishonor."

Percy laughs harshly. "Thats the thing about Olympians. You can save their asses and they would still think of you as an enemy."

"And they take away all you ever cared about." Someone adds.

Persephone appears leaning on the entrance of Grommash hold. Percy smiles warmly at his sister. "Come and join us."

"What are you guys talking about?" She asks, taking a seat.

"These guys are curious about are lives before jouning the Horde." Percy replies.

"Oh, what part are you at?" Persephone asks.

"When we get separated." Percy say.

* * *

**Many years ago.**

**Percy's POV**

"I hope you understand this Percy." Commander Ambrose says, looking at me.

I sigh. "I understand sir." He frowns and places his hand on my shoulder. "I know this isn't easy for you. If you like I can talk to your sister for you."

I shake my head. "She needs to hear to from me."

The commander nods and I head to the landing pad. There my sister is checking her gear one last time. Her helmet resting on a nearby crate.

"Sis, can I talk to you?" I ask sheepishly, taking my seat beside her. How am I goung to tell her this?

She looks up and smiles. "Of course seaweed brain. What about?"

"Well, do you know I'm not taking part in Operation T.O.R.P.E.D.O with the other Spartans."

Persephone rolls her eyes and gets back to cleaning her gun. "Weren't you listening seaweed brain. Neither am I, the chief told us that. The two of us are gonna fight the covies on the colonies."

I shake my head.

I bite my lip, dreading this moment. "I mean I'm being shipped somewhere else, we're being separated."

**Persephone's POV**

I set down my rag and look at him. "What do you mean? Where are they sending you?"

"To a military training camp on Earth." He replies.

I feel a knot form on my chest as he says this. "Why are they doing this? We're the best team on Beta company."

He nods. "They said someone high up wants one of us in the camp."

"Can you do anything about it?" I ask hoarsely. He can't possibly be serious.

He shakes his head. "I tried everything, they won't listen."

I feel tears streaming from my eyes as I let out a sob. I always hated looking weak in front of everyone. I haven't even cried since my parents died six years ago. But this time I don't care, I'm losing my brother.

Percy wraps his arms around me and gently strokes my back. "I'm sorry sis, I'm so sorry. But theres nothing I can do."

"Will Spartan-313 please report to hanger H-2." The person on the intercom say.

"Sorry sis, I have to go." He says, but I continue to hold his arm.

"Percy? Can you promise me something?" I ask.

"Anything"

"Promise me you'll survive the war and that by the end of it we'll meet up again." I say.

Percy smile. "Of course sis, you know .i never break my promises." He pulls out something from his back and hands it to me. I look at it and smile. It's a picture of the two of us our arms over each others shoulder with huge smiles. "Keep it."

We hug one more time as he leaves.

* * *

**Persephone's POV**

"Spartan-312, are you listening?" My CO, Colonel Urban Holland says. I immediately snap back from my thoughts. "Sorry sir, just a little nervous."

He nods. "I understand Spartan, but I need you competent for this mission."

"Sorry sir. Please go on." I apologize.

"As we speak, this frigate is headed to a nearby colony. As you know Cole Protocol dictates that the destruction or capture of a UNSC A.I. is unacceptable. So you will be dropped with a team of ODSTs and your gonna make sure A.I. out of there." He explains. "Unfortunately the presence of Covenant ships in the area will anything other than dropping a few pelican impossible. So don't expect much air support."

I salute. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now lets get you out of that fossil you call armor." He smiles, pointing at a set of Mjolnir Mark V[B] armor.

An hour later I head to down to hanger, looking for Pelican Charlie-785. There a group of ODSTs are preparing for take off.

One of them, my FOF tag identifies as Staff sergeant Stacker nods at me. "Welcome aboard Spartan." He says in a thick southern accent.

Another Helljumper with a sniper rifle snorts. "Oh great, a windup toy is joining us."

I clench my fists and step forward, prepared to beat some respect into this girl. The sergeant steps in between us.

Stacker shots her a warning look then turns to me. "Sorry about that. Some of them are not too fond of Spartans. But that better not interfere with our job. Right Kathleen?"

The ODST with the sniper shrinks back. "Yes sir."

The sergeant turns to me. "I'm sergeant Stacker." He gestures to the other ODSTs around him. "I see you meet Kathleen. This is Parker, Anderson and Jones."

I nod as the pilot enters the cockpit. "Prepare for take off boys and girls."

We all sit down as the hanger doors beneath the pelican open up. The docking clamps open and the pelican falls from the frigate followed by two more.

The engines roar to life as we fall. My teeth chatter as we descend towards the planet below. I shift aound nervously, this is the first time I've ever been in combat without Percy watching my back.

Stacker looks at me and chuckles. "First mission?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry kid, it gets easier."

I sure as hell hope so.

* * *

We reach the surface within minutes. The dropship hovers above the sand for a few seconds before opening up the bay doors.

"Go, go, go!" Stacker barks, leaping out of the pelican with his battle rifle raised. Me and the ODSTs follow suit and scan the area.

The beach stretches for miles, but in the distance I see the facility. "Sorry, I had to land a klick away from the facility to avoid drawing attention." The pilot apologizes.

Stacker shrugs. "I don't mind a walk, but you better get out of here before the Covie air patrol spots you."

The pilots drop of the other ODSTs then take off. There are roughly twenty of us in all.

"All right fireteam Zulu, lets move." Stacker shouts.

We quickly move through the beaches, fortunately the rocks provide us excellent cover. Within half an hour we encounter the first group of Covenant.

About a dozen small aliens in orange and red armor surrounded by two larger ones both wearing blue armor. Grunts and elites. All are patrolling the beaches and headed straight for us. We all take cover behind rocks.

I take a deep breath "Stay calm," I instruct myself "this is what I've been training for."

"Kathleen can you do something about these guys?" Stacker whispers.

She whispers. "I spy with my little eye-"

A gunshot rings out followed by a scream. I peek from the rock and see an elite laying in the grass surrounded by the gore that used to be his head.

The others Covenant quickly look around, aiming their guns.

I ready my assault rifle and take aim.

Suddenly I remember a conversation I had with Percy when we were younger and excited about the idea of our first kill.

"Why aren't you here with me Percy?" I whisper softly.

A jolt on my chest brings me back to reality. I look and see the grunt firing at me. My shields draining quickly.

Stacker fires a burst from his rifle and the tiny alien falls, still clutching his chest. I mentally scold myself for getting distracted and fire burst and a second grunts falls with most of his neck gone.

The second elite quickly returns fire and soon so do the other grunts. Stacker and the others open fire as well. The grunt turn to attack then, but are swiftly killed. The elites shields absorb the rounds and advances until one bullet hits his stomach.

Jones fires a quick burst at the aliens head before moving up. A panicked voice suddenly appears on the COMs. "The Covies are breaking through the barricades. We needs backup."

The man screams as an explosion is heard in the background. "Lets move marines!" Stacker roars, leading up forward.

The rest of us follow closely, as we advance to the facility. Aside from a few patrols we face almost no resistance.

We finally reach the main courtyard where a large group of Covenant is assaulting the bases outnumbered army troopers. Several dozen grunts, jackal, and elites, even a pair of hunters.

Anderson unslings his grenade launcher and fires a round at a hunters. The hunters raises his shield and blocks it.

"Second squad help the army troopers. First squad take out the hunters!" Stacker snaps.

I rush forward, firing my assault rifle, followed by eight other ODSTs. The hunters roar and return fire with their assault cannons.

One ODST literally melts as he's consumed by the twin blobs of plasama. The rest manage to hit the dirt.

From the floor I level my gun at one of the hunters midsection. The burst injures the hunter but doesn't kill him. The hulking Covenant warrior kicks my aside.

The other hunter prepares to charge, but is hit by a grenade followed by rifle fire caused by Anderson and his group of ODSTs.

My shields flare up and die. The hunter raises it's boot and prepares to crush me. It suddenly roars in pain and reels back. I look up and see Stacker holding a smoking rifle.

Five other ODSTs all fire at the hunter. The hunters armor can withstand any light firearms, but even they can't withstand hundreds of assault rifle rounds. The hunter crushes one soldiers with it's shield and blasts another through the chest. The others move back and fire from a safe distance.

But soon the armor gives out and the bullets pierce his wormy appendage. The beast lets out one final roar before collapsing.

This frees us to attack the regular Covenant while the rest of the troops push their attack. The Covenant are caught between the two groups and are decimated. But not before taking half a dozen troopers with them.

Stacker approaches one of the army troopers. "What happened here soldier?"

The Army trooper look at us, still wide-eyed and terrified from the recent attack. The mans unhinged, but takes a deep breath and says. "They came in about half an hour ago. We tried to hold them off but there were just so many. A few slipped through while the rest has been trying to keep us from getting inside."

Stacker nods. "Stay here and secure the area, my men will clear the inside."

One of the army troopers get the door open, revealing a long hallway with over a dozen army trooper corpses. In the end is a single elite holding a dead trooper by the throat.

The elite lets out a low growl then throws the body aside. I drop down to a crouching position and fire my gun full auto.

The elite fires his plasma rifle as his shields flare up. The other ODSTs fire and the shredded remains of the elite drop to the ground.

Stacker leads the marines forward, clearing the facility off Covenant. Several army troopers and naval personnel join us. One of the officers salutes. "We've already began evacuating the bases crew and equipment."

I nod. "Well then the only thing left is the bases AI."

"Thats the problem, when the Covenant first attacked, they sent a group to capture the command center where the AI is. Luckily the AI shut itself and the computers down during the attack and the Coveis are still trying bring it back online."

"Then we better stop them before they do." Stacker says, says placing a fresh clip into his rifle.

The next ten minutes felt like hour as we move through seemingly endless amounts of narrow hallways and corridors. With Covenant seemingly waiting and attacking in every opportunity. Finally we reach the command center room. We all prepare as one of the army troopers begins hacking the lock on the door.

"Get ready." Stacker whispers stepping to the right side of the door. The doors slide open showing a single grunt standing guard.

The tiny alien cries out in alarm and raises his pistol. Stacker moves first, grabbing the grunts neck and twists it until theres an audible SNAP.

The other Covenant hear this and raise their weapons. "Cover fire!" Stacker yells, firing his gun and retreating to the side of the door.

I crouch down and spray several bursts at the Covenant, dropping a pair of grunts and a jackal.

The other jackals crouch down behind their shields and lock them, like a greek phalanx while a trio of elites moves behind them. The ODSTs of fireteam Zulu open, but their bullets ricocheted of their shields.

"Kathleen, take out those jackals." Stacker yells.

The sniper fires several rounds at the small gaps in between the jackals shields. Several fall leaving gaps in their lines.

I prime a frag grenade and throw it in one of the gaps. The grenade goes off and chunks of gore splatter on my armor. The ODSTs take this chance to open fire, elites begin falling and grunts are blown of their feet.

One elite runs to the controls and tries grabs the AI before trying to run off.

"We've got to stop him!" Stacker cries.

I draw my pistol and take aim as the elite tries to run through another door. I fire one sh, placing the chip to my belt and the elite falls to his knees, clutching his bleeding arm.

I grab the AI as the elite runs away, activating his cloaking. "We should go after him." I say.

One of the soldiers shakes his head. "The Covenant air patrols are coming around. Looks like they're going to bomb the facility!"

The room is suddenly shaken by an explosion.

"We need to get out of here!" I shout. "Call for evac!"

"Covenant air support is too thick for evac here." Another marine says. "But we might be able to evacuate somewhere else."

The officer nods. "If we can reach the motor pool, we might be able to use the warthogs. I should be this way." He says, leading us down.

* * *

"Come on marines, just a little more!" Stacker snaps, taking cover behind a pillar. Keeping us from reaching the warthogs is an unusually aggressive group of grunts and jackals.

Me and the other marines scatter, taking cover behind pillars, crates and destroyed vehicles.

We exchange fire as blobs of energy sails at us. I fire my rifle until the ammo counter drops to zero I then draw my pistol and fire my entire clip, dropping three grunts.

Despite the Covenants ferocity, their numbers are quickly thinned as we move forward. "Grenades up!" One of the marines yell, pulling the pin out of a frag.

The rest of throw of us throw grenades behind the Covenant as well. The chain reaction of explosions consume the remaining Covenant.

"Lets roll out!" Stacker climbs onto the drivers seat of one of the jeeps as I hop onto the machine gun turret. The other ODSTs and army troopers climb into a pair of troop transport warthog and another standard machine gun warthog.

The marine steps on the accelerator and then jeep races through the beach followed by a convoy of other warthogs.

There were a number of Covenant walking around the beach, those that didn't get out of the way were splattered or shot.

A loud hum of Banshees fill drown out the noise. Plasma bolts explode in front of the warthog, heat washes over me as bits of shrapnel ping of my armor.

"Damn it, Spartan the turret!" Stacker shouts.

I quickly aim the gun and squeeze the trigger. Bullets cut through the air, but the nimble aircrafts dodge the projectiles.

I fire until my fingers go numb, but the banshees are too far to hit accurately. One of the banshees trails back and fires a sickly bolts of plasma at the rear of the convoy. The gunner desperately fires the turret at the enemy fighter.

A few bullets hit hime, but they simply ping of the banshee's armor. The fighter descends and shoots it's fuel rod cannon, scoring a direct hit at vehicle.

As the banshee tries to move back up to higher ground I aim the turret and fire. At this range the fighter armor is quickly torn away by the hail of bullets.

The other banshee break away and retreats. I relax and lower the turret. Stacker drives to a large rcoky canyon big enough to fit a dropship and have room to spare.

"Wheres the evac?" I ask, checking my belt if the chip is still there.

"In a minute, the pelicans still trying to get past enemy air patrols." A soldier replies. "Incoming Covenant dropship!" The soldier suddenly cries out.

Dirt and plasma explodes around us, as a phantom hovers our convoy. I fire the turret at her, but the phantoms armor easily protects it.

The phantom turns it's gun at the rear warthog and fires. Theres a loud explosion as the jeep flips over and crashes into the warthog in front of it.

Stacker speeds up, but another plasma bolt strikes the hood of the jeep, causing it to soon out of control and slams into the canyon wall, throwing me off the warthog and causing me to lose consciousness for a few seconds.

I wake up near a tangled heap of broken metal. I shakily climb to my feet and make my way to the ruined vehicle. "Spartan...help me." Stacker groans weakly.

He's still strapped to the chair, blood dripping from his waist. I cut his seatbelt loose and drag him out of the wreckage. "Where are the others?" He asks.

I quickly apply biofoam inti his wound. "They're back there." I say jerking my thumb back.

He picks up a fallen rifle and run back to where the others are with me at his heels. There the marines are feebly trying to return fire at the phantom. Kathleen approaches us. "I got some guys digging in the wreckage for survivors but it won't matter if theres no evac."

"Just keep fighting." Stacker replies.

I head to the warthogs where nearly a dozen soldiers lay dead. The phantoms bay doors open and a large group of grunts leaps down and attack the marines.

An elite clad in gold armor steps out and fires his needle rifle.

The shard strikes an injured marine who was being pulled out of the jeep. The elite leaps down and stares at me. "Demon." The elite says roughly. Give me the Construct."

I raise my rifle and fire a burst at the elite. The elite growls and fires his needle rifle, the rounds strike my chest and causes a chain reaction of small explosions.

My shields flare up and die as I fall to my knees as the elite aim his rifle at my head. I grab my gun and fire a burst at the elites gun. The zealot growls and draws an energy sword.

He sprints forward, dodging all my shots. He's only five meters away when my ammo counter reads zero.

I draw my pistol as he covers the distance. I only manage to fire a single shot before he swings his blade at me. My training kicks in as I duck under the swing and smacks the butt of my gun at his body.

The elite grabs me by the neck, easily lifting me off the ground and levels his sword at my neck. I free my combat knife from my belt and jam it in his arm.

The zealot cries out in pain, dropping me. I raise my pistol and fire at the elites belly. The rounds deplete his shield while the fourth pierces his shield and stomach.

The warrior clutches his belly and falls to the ground. I plant one foot on his sword arm and empty the clip at his head.

Meanwhile the marines have finished off the grunts while the phantom prepares to fire. Suddenly a missile flies out and strikes the rear of the phantom. More strike the ship until it falls out of the sky in a ball of fire.

A pelican descends to our position and opens it's bay doors. Hollands voice crackles in the radio. "Spartan, we got communication back up. Did you recover the AI?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say, climbing aboard as the pelican take off.

**Authors note: Ya sorry this took so long. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing gun fights so I'm sorry if the fights not that good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No POV**

"We're approaching the camp. Are you ready cupcake?" Sergeant Hedge asks Percy. For some reason he insisted on escorting Percy there.

He grip the railing as we come down to a landing pad outside the camp.

Two people are waiting for us as we step out of the Pelican.

One is a teenager about sixteen. He seems friendly enough, his brown hair is all messed up like he woke up from a nap. Despite that, his clothes are perfectly ironed. He's dressed in jeans and an orange T-shirt that says Camp Half-Blood.

The other is a middle aged man with a neatly trimmed brown hair and beard and on a wheelchair. His intense brown eyes seem to be both serious and kind at the same time. "Well hello there my boy. Who might you be?"

"Percy Jackson." Percy reply quietly.

He smiles warmly. "Well it's good to meet you. Jalen will show you around."

The teenager nods and steers Percy to the camp. Once he's gone, Chiron's smile fades. "Is this the one you reported?"

"Yes sir." Hedge says. "He's the son of Poseidon."

"Does he know?"

Hedge shakes his head. "Thought it would be better if you guys told him"

He scratches her chin. "Did he really control the water?"

"Yes. To protect his sister from some other Spartans." Hedge reports.

"How is he?" Chiron asks, watching Percy and Jalen head to the camp.

"He's a good soldier, but he's brash and reckless, and he doesn't work well with other ." Hedge reports.

Chiron nods. "I understand."

Percy's POV

I wasn't sure how to feel about this place. It seems pretty cool, but I can't seem to enjoy it without Persephone. Jalen seems nice enough, he spent the last ten minutes showing me all the sight around camp.

He shows me the dining pavilion that overlooks Long Island, the rock climbing wall with real lava pouring out. A stable with winged horses, Pegasi.

Fortunately there are things more my speed like the armory and motor pool.

"So do you know why you're here?" Jalen asks.

I shake my head. "People just told me I was to be brought here."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "I understand. When I was your age one of my friends brought me here after I was attacked by a cyclops."

"A what?" I gasp, looking at him oddly.

He chuckles. "Oh ya. I guess I should explain what we are. Have you ever read about those Greek gods and monsters?"

"Ya, I was taught some of it in class." I nod.

"Well they're sort of real." He says calmly.

I look at him, not sure how to respond, hoping the suddenly he'd burst out laughing and tell me he wa joking. But looking at him it's clear he's dead serious.

"So what is this place?" I ask finally.

He makes on quick spin around the camp. "This, this is where the kids end up, and you're one of them."

My pulse quickens hearing this. I sit down on a crate. "Thats impossible! My parents are dead."

"Did you know either of them?"

"My mother. My father died shortly after I was born. Mom never wanted to talk about it." I say.

Jalen places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He says, sounding both rehearsed and sympathetic at the same time. "But your father isn't dead. He's a greek God."

"Really now?" I say skeptically, walking beside him. "Then who is he?"

"I don't know. You might be claimed soon. I was around your age when I was claimed by Hypnos."

I take a minute to try to remember that name. "Hypnos? As in the God of sleep?"

He chuckles. "Yup, the power to sleep through anything and put others to sleep. Best thing ever."

We soon reach the center of the camp where twelve cabins are arranged in a U formation. The two largest on one side, five others on each side, all are completely different in appearance. The largest one looks like a marble mausoleum, another looking like an indoor garden, and another like a that resembles a metal workshop, and one that even looks like it's made of gold.

"Whats that one?" I point to a grey building.

"Athena cabin." Jalen replies.

As I look on, something catches my attention. A young girl around my age standing by the door. She looks like your usual California girl, with a tan and curly blonde hair. But what really gets my attention is her eyes.

Their stormy gray and intelligent as if she's calculating a thousand things.

"Whos that?" I ask, barely getting the words out of my mouth.

Jalen takes one look at her, and the good nature vanishes from his face. "Thats Annabeth Chase. Trust me dud, you don't want to get involved with her."

I look at him in surprise. "Whats wrong with her?"

"She's a know it all, a condescending jerk, and she only looks out for herself." Jalen growls, looking at her as if she's a piece of gum that he found at the bottom of his shoe.

"You don't trust her?" I ask, keeping my gaze onto her. How could this sweet girl possibly be as bad as Jalen says he is.

He grunts. "I'd sooner trust a bunch of Jackal pirates. Anyways lets finish your tour."

Jalen puts his arm around my shoulders and steers me away. I take one last look to see Annabeth smiling and waving at me."

We finally reach a large cabin near the end. Off all of them it has to be the least impressive. Theres no fancy decorations, and the brown paint covering it has begun peeling.

"Welcome to cabin eleven." Jalen says dryly. "Home of the children of Hermes, minor gods, and undetermined kids."

"What do you mean undetermined?" I ask?

Jalen sighs, shaking his head. "Well not all Half-Bloods are lucky enough to get claimed by their parents. Those that don't end up in the Hermes cabin. Also since minor gods don't have cabins, they go there too."

"Well that just isn't right." I say. How could anyone abandon their family like that?

"Just like what I did to Persephone."

I quickly brush that thought aside. "No, what I did was following orders. Theres no excuse for being a bad parent."

Jalen steps forward. "Anyway, lets go meet your new cabin mates."

He opens the door and walks inside. I follow after him and take a look at the cabin. Two messy rows of bunk beds are placed on the sides. There are dozens of teenagers sitting around, talking, or standing up.

Although it's relatively large and could hold about two dozen, there is nearly twice that number here.

"Hey everybody." Jalen says, loud enough to get everybody's attention. "New camper."

One of the guys looks up at me curiously. "Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined."

Everyone groans loudly. "Not another one." Another guy says from the back of the room. Everyone else gets back to what they were doing before and pays me no mind.

A kid makes his way through the crowd. He's a bit older than the rest, about seventeen years old. He's sandy blonde hair is long and unruly, that he probably would have been screamed at in boot camp.

He's pretty good looking, with a deep tan and a muscular build. The only thing that ruins his image is a deep scar running just below across his left blue eye and down to his cheek.

He's dressed in a orange camp Half-Blood T-shirt and bermuda shirts. "Sorry the rude greeting. We get too many undetermined kids."

He offers his hand to me. "I'm Luke. Senior counselor of Hermes cabin."

"Percy." I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Percy." Luke smiles. He pats Jalen on the shoulder. "Thanks for bringing him in."

"No problem." He yawns. "Now, I'm gonna take a nap."

A girl beside him snickers. "Ya, like thats new."

Luke shows me an empty spot on the floor. "Sorry we don't have anymore beds."

"It's fine." I assure him, setting my pack to the ground. I take the few things I have, some toiletries, a M6D handgun, and my picture of me and Persephone.

The picture was taken in December on Onyx. While theres no Christmas or snow there, the trainers at least let us have some time off to play.

She's dressed in a denim jacket over her green T-shirt and jeans. The two of us have our arms wrapped around each other and have huge grins on our face.

I smile sadly, feeling a tugging sensation on my stomach. "When this war ends sis, I'm gonna find you. I'm promising that."

"Woah." A voice says, interrupting my musings. "Dude, where'd you get that gun?"

Theres two guys standing in front of me. Both look almost identical with curly brown hair and eyes and elfish features.

I open my mouth to answer when I remember something the chief told me before I left. "You can't tell these people where you came from. It will compromise the whole program."

"I, uh stole it." I lie. "From a dead soldier."

Two guys eyes widen. "You stole it." The taller one echoes.

"Thats so cool." The shorter one says.

They both give me high-fives before leaving. I look at the picture for a bit longer before someone clears his throat.

Luke is standing in front of me with a paper bag in his hands. "I nicked some stuff for you, to make your stay here more comfortable."

I nod respectfully. "Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

He smiles. "Sure, anything."

"Well I noticed a lot of UNSC hardware. How did you get it? Are you in cooperation with them?" I ask.

He sits down beside me. "It's a pretty long story, but lets just say that Half-Bloods have been responsible for some pretty horrible stuff."

"Like what?"

"Most recently, the Insurrection." Luke says.

My eyes widen. "The Insurrection? As in the war that left millions dead, entire cities in ruin and colonies ravaged?"

Luke nods. "A son of Athena was born in a backwater colony. He hated the way of living there, how people barely got by and starved, but most of all, he hated the UEG for not doing anything."

"At first he tried being diplomatic, holding peaceful rallies and negotiations with the UEG leadership. But once it became clear they wouldn't listen, he began his rebellion. This led to tue bloodiest war ever fought between humans. Unfortunately, the war also took a heavy toll on Half-Bloods. So much so that the Olympians revealed themselves to the UNSC. They explained everything and began negotiating a peace settlement."

I look at him curiously. "Peace settlement?"

"Yup. The Gods would send their children, or at least those they bothered remembering here to camp to train to be soldiers for the UNSC. In exchange the UNSC would protect them from harm."

"So the Gods send their children to fight the war?" I say. For a moment I was too shocked to continue. How could how and mighty beings be so selfish as the send children to a war, but not even bother claiming them as their own.

Luke nods in agreement. "The gods have always been selfish people." He says in a bitter tone that surprises even me.

Before I can say anything a horn sounds from the hilltop. He climbs to his feet and gestures for everybody else to get up. "Come on everybody, dinner time." He says.

The others all stop what their doing and begin walking out the door. I was the last to leave, I shut the door behind me and look around. Children from six other cabins begin filling out and make their way to the top of the hill.

I follow to the top where a large open roofed pavilion is. There are twelve table orderly placed inside, each with their own maker to signify the God or Goddess.

The Hermes kids get their food and all pile into one table, though it's clear it's too tight for everyone to fit. We all then begin taking turns in offering some of it up to the bonfire set up. Before I take a bite Chiron raises his goblet. "To the Gods!" He announces.

"To the Gods!" Everyone shouts.

Everyone digs in. I eat quietly, not talking to anyone and just looking around. In one table is a group of four burly kids eating and talking amongst themselves about metals and forging.

In another are a bunch if pretty guys and girls whispering to each other and giggling. And the one beside us are a dozen teenagers laughing and burping, a large girl wearing an army jacket notices me and grins viciously.

She's perfectly fit with a muscular body, she could easily pass as a trainer on Onyx. Her stringy red hair is tied back into a bandana.

I tear my gaze away and continue eating alone. After about an hour, Chiron gallops to the center if the pavilion and stomps his hoof to get everybody's attention.

"Greetings everybody. As you all know tonight is capture the flag." He says.

Everyone cheers, especially those from the Ares cabin. Chiron pulls out a scroll and begins reading. "The Blue team will be led by Athena, it's allies include Hermes, and Apollo. While the Red team will led by Ares, it's allies are Hephaestus. Demeter, Dionysus and, Aphrodite."

"You have ten minutes to prepare."

Everyone runs off to the armory cheering and whopping. I look down at my half-eaten plate before joining them.

A set tables filled with armor and weapons had been set up for each team. By the time I get there everyone has armed themselves with some sort of sword, shield, spear or gun.

I find a worn out set of armor and place it on. Despite being the smallest size it's still several sizes too big. I reach forward for a shotgun when somebody snatches it from me.

"Lets get you something more your speed kid." An older guy from the Apollo cabin smirks.

He presses a MA5K carbine into my hands. The others begin dressing up in battle armor akin to those used by the greek army in ancient times complete with horse hair blue plumes.

"Hey there." Annabeth smiles, walking up to me.

My heart does a flip as I see here. "Uh, hey." I shift nervously from foot to foot, not meeting her eyes.

"You're new here, right?" She asks.

I nod, slinging my rifle to my back. Annabeth squeezes my shoulder. "Do you have any combat experience?"o

"A little bit. I grew up on the streets." I lie, hoping to sound convincing.

She tilts her head a little bit. "Well ok then. If that's the case I got a special task for you."

I stand up straighter. "What do you need to do?"

* * *

"This job sucks." I mutter to myself, walking through the side of the creek. "Border patrol."

Finally I shrug and keep walking, order are orders. I adjust my too big war helm. I glance to the side cautiously as I hear something rustle to the other side. I pull out my MA5 and point it at the direction.

I fire a single shot to the bush and wait for the reaction. When nothing happens I look back only to see a fist coming at me. I reel back, feeling my teeth rattle underneath my helmet.

I shake my head, trying to regain my senses to see a girl staring at me viciously. I recognize her as the one from a while ago. Four other kids appear from hiding, each with their weapons in hand.

"Well, well looks like Annabeth left us a new camper to toughen up. Get him!" She shouts.

Without wasting other second I open fire. Dozens of stum rounds hit a kid straight in his chest and he topples into the creek.

Another lashes out with his sword in hand. I catch his arm in mid-air air and throw it over my shoulder.

The girl loses her patience and jabs her spear at me. I feel a sharp jolt coming from my left shoulder before it goes numb. I stare at her speartip which is a light blue color and electricty crackles from it.

She grins and jabs it again at me. I bring up my sword right in time to parry it. I swing my sword in a low arc only to force her back a few steps.

Her siblings apporach me with their weapons drawn. I back up to the tree when suddenly a brown hair figure leaps dowm from above. Jalen skillfully blocks the first kids attack before slamming the hilt of his sword at his helmet.

The other Ares guy raises his soear and tries to send him back. Jalen digs one hand nto his pouch and holds out a handful of dust.

He blows it right in the guys face and immidieately he begins to sluemp back. Seconds later he's snoring on the grass.

The girl growls and charges at us. Jalen shoves me aside before leaping out of the way. He then smacks the butt of his sword at the back of the girls helmet. The girl tries to stop but her forward momentum sends her crashing face-first into the tree.

Jalen urges me forward. "Come on lets go! That won't keep Clarisse down for long."

Not looking back I move after him, racing through the woods, only glancing back to see if Clarisse is chasing us."

We keep running till something snags onto my foot causing me to lose balance. I glance down to see a tree vine clinging onto my ankle.

I kneel down to pull it off when I hear the sound of a sword being drawn behind me. A girl in green battle armor smirks as she lets put a high-pitched whistle and the vine tightens. Two more kids join her and draw their swords.

Jalen presses his back against me with his blade ready. 'Children of Demeter. They're good at nature magic, but not at fighting."

I nod. In a sudden burst of speed I swing my sword down and cut the vines before ramming my shoulder at her chest. Before the other two react, Jalen leaps in between the two of them and sweeps his sword at one guys legs.

The other prepares to attack him, only to get hit in the chest by my shield.

"Come on! The scouts said the flags this way." Jalen says, sprinting deeper to the red teams territory. He points at a large pile of stones at least twenty feet high. On top is the red teams flag in plain view.

I take a step forward, but Jalen keeps me back. "Zeus' Fist. Wait, I'll go first. Watch my back."

He creeps up forward with his sword ready. I pull out my rifle and watch around. Jalen looks around carefully, watching each step he takes. Once he reaches Zeus' Fist base a rapid _snap snap snap_ is heard from the trees.

Jalen duck just in time to avoid the bullets whizzing over his head. Though one hits his right hand. I leap forward, firing my rifle at the direction of the shooting.

A kid falls from a low branch and onto a bush. I run over to Jalen. "Are you ok?"

He grunts in pain. "I'm fine, just a stun round. Lets get the flag."

He begins climbing up the rocks with me in close behind.

Suddenly kids burst out of the forest and make a run towards us. "Get them!" Clarisse shouts, pointing her spear at us.

"Keep going!" Jalen shouts, trying to climb, though his left are going numb is clearly slowing him down.

I keep climbing when I feel something latch onto my leg. An Ares kid grin at me and tugs at me with all his strength.

I tumble down, hitting my head on some of the rocks not too gently.

"Percy!" Jalen shouts, leaping down and drawing his sword with his right hand. Two Ares kids glower at him and raise their own weapons.

He backs away, and soon moves out of sight. One kid smacks my shield away. Clarrise grins at me underneath her helmet and thrusts her spear forward.

I feel my entire body clenching up before goes numb. I fall face first on the ground spasming violently. The all laugh and Clarrise kicks me in the gut.

I stare at Zeus' Fist, seeing a faint shimmer approaching the flag. I squint my eyes, making a vague outline of a girl before it snatches the flag.

One of the Ares campers looks up and sees whats happening. "Hey!" He shouts, backing up to aim his spear.

A shot wrings from above and the kid goes down. The figure leaps down and materializes in the form of a tall blonde girl. Annabeth smirks and runs back into the forest.

The Ares kids quickly run after her. Jalen snatches up my assault rifle and begins firing at them. One kid stumbles and collapses as a stun round hits his leg.

Jalen runs over me and tries to help me up. "Come one Percy, we need to get in this fight."

I struggle to my feet and pick up my sword. I weakly try to follow Jalen as he darts through the forest. We soon find Annabeth followed by Clarrise and two of her siblings.

Jalen tackles a kid to the ground while I pull out my sidearm and start firing. Clarrise takes a round to her legs but continues to hobble on.

She extends her hand, reaching out to grab Annabeth's shirt collar. Annabeth glances back then puts in another burst of speed and sprints across the creek,

Horns suddenly sound. "The game is won by the blue team!" Chiron says, galloping from the forest.

The rest of blue team bursts into cheering and raise their weapons in the air. Clarrise growls and leaves, followed by the rest of her team.

Annabeth smiles proudly, before looking at me. She gives me smirk as Jalen stomps over to her. Without warning, he shoves her into the creek.


	6. AN

Hello everyone. I know that my chapters for this story aren't as good as I wanted to be. I think i've gotten a bit rusty when writing for this story. So I decided to try doing a write of it, try to get myswlf into the swing of things.

I'm really grateful for all your support in my story. I honestly can't thank you guys and girls enough. People like you are the reason I keep writing. I really hope you guys stick around and see what I'll do


End file.
